


Doctor Who  | Group Crash

by IAmTheBestDoctorWhovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Multi, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Serial: s114 The Keeper of Traken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBestDoctorWhovian/pseuds/IAmTheBestDoctorWhovian
Summary: The 13th Doctor, Yasmin, Ryan, and Graham are sitting in the TARDIS deciding where they want to go next, all of a sudden they receive a distress call from the fallen empire of Traken. Who is calling? Why are there more doctors at one specific point in time and space? And why is the caller attempting to get them back to Traken?
Relationships: Adric & Fifth Doctor & Tegan Jovanka & Nyssa of Traken, Adric & Fourth Doctor, Eighth Doctor/Grace Holloway, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, First Doctor & Susan Foreman, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Second Doctor/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Missy (Doctor Who), The Master/Missy (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Doctor Who  | Group Crash

Doctor Who | Group Crash | Part 1 Of 4

Thirteenth Doctor: Everyone ready to go home?  
Yasmin: When will you come back to pick us up?  
Thirteenth Doctor: For you, about ten hours. For me, once I'm finished my tea ill come back and pick the fam up.  
Graham: Sounds good to me, and don't spill your tea again, I had to wash my jacket off last time, took ages to clean all the stains off. AND DONT LAND ON MY CHAIR AGAIN!  
Thirteenth Doctor: I said I was sorry about that, anyway let us be off.  
Ryan: Lets. 

Everything in the TARDIS was normal until Ryan's phone went off. It was an unknown number at least 100 digits long. He thought nothing of it and declined it. They called again and again and again until he handed the phone to the doctor concerned. The moment she picked up the call the caller hung up. 5 minutes later a text message was sent with only 3 keywords, "Come...Traken... Run"Thirteenth Doctor: Eh? Traken!  
Yasmin: Trouble Doctor?  
Thirteenth Doctor: Oh yep. How exciting!  
Graham: Oh all right, let's go help then!

The journey to Traken was very calm with only minor turbulence which was surprising for the TARDIS. On the group's other travels they have to hold on for dear life to avoid smashing their head against the console in the center of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS landed safely.  
The Thirteenth Doctor, Yasmin, Ryan, and Graham step out of the TARDIS. 

Thirteenth Doctor: This Can't Be Right, Traken was destroyed and its population was wiped out by Melkur and The Master. 

Graham looks to the left and is shocked to see a second TARDIS. 

Graham: Erm, Doctor look. 

The other TARDIS was identical in every way except for a slightly different shade of blue.  
The Thirteenth Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS with a look of shock but still had a smile on her face.  
Suddenly an elderly man walked out of the other TARDIS with his hands holding the top of his trench coat. Another teenage girl followed him. 

First Doctor: Come, my dear grandchild, welcome to Traken.  
Susan Foreman: Wow, this is magnificent Grandfather.  
First Doctor: We might be lucky enough to meet The Keeper, But you must give me a moment to catch my breath!

The Thirteenth Doctor shot out with child-like laughter and lunged towards the old fellow and gave him the biggest hug the universe ever saw.

First Doctor: CONTROL YOURSELF, WOMAN, THIS IS LUDICROUS.  
Thirteenth Doctor: I'm sorry, it's just I love being you  
First Doctor: EXPLAIN YOURSELF WOMAN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!  
Thirteenth Doctor: It's nice to see you too.  
First Doctor: What do you mean by "being me"?  
Thirteenth Doctor: Thirteenth life cycle sir.  
First Doctor: You mean I'm going to eventually regenerate into you. Now I am petrified.

Susan Walked Over To Yasmin.

Susan Foreman: Hello, I'm Susan, What's Your Name?  
Yasmin: Hi I'm Yasmin, this is Graham and Ryan.  
Susan: Pleasure to meet you all.

Their conversations were cut short from the beautiful sound of the TARDIS landing.

A man ran out of the TARDIS wearing a bow tie, The TARDIS was filled with smoke. He jolted past The Thirteenth Doctor and ran into her TARDIS. 7 Seconds later she stood up again, only to be knocked back to the ground by the man with a bow tie plowing through her. He was now carrying a fire extinguisher. He ran back into his TARDIS. The only sound coming from the Tardis was a fire extinguisher and laughter of what sounded like a woman. The woman exited the TARDIS.

River Song: You look like you enjoyed that sweetie.

The man in the bow tie followed behind her.

Eleventh Doctor: WHY DID YOU TIE A BOMB TO THE CONSOLE WHEN WE WERE LOCKED IN THE CLOSET ON A SONTARAN SHIP?!  
River Song: Spoilers!  
Eleventh Doctor: You always say that!

The Eleventh Doctor and River Song turned around and saw the fellow travelers staring at the "lovely" couple.

Before anyone can start speaking about this disaster of an arrival, they heard what sounded like another TARDIS landing. Just like the other TARDIS's, This one also had a slightly different shade of blue.  
A man on his own emerged from the TARDIS, he had long bushy hair, a suit, and what looked like a small pocket watch chain around his waist leading into his pocket.

Eighth Doctor: Hello, I am the doctor, but probably not the one you've been expecting!  
First Doctor: I do believe this is getting out of hand, all of us should not be here at the same time. I say we all get back in our TARDIS's and return to our normal lives before its too late. None of this concerns us. I am able to figure out we all have received a distress call from this destination. No one would be able to contact more than one of my life cycles. Somebody has been planning for us to all be here. We must turn back.  
Eleventh Doctor: Oh you're no fun, how about living a little gramps.  
First Doctor: Ill show you gramps in a moment if you're not careful boy. One more movement from you and ill whack you with my walking cane. that'll keep your trap shut!  
Thirteenth Doctor: Can you two please break it up, let's just brush it off with a few hugs ok?  
First Doctor: My dear, hugging an enemy is not a victory.  
Eleventh Doctor: Oi, since when was I the enemy.  
First Doctor: SHUT IT, YOUNG MAN.  
Eighth Doctor: Mind explaining whats going on? I have just came from the year 2000, I was in San Francisco. I met a woman named Grace. I must go back to her soon! I was sitting in my newly redecorated TARDIS when all of a sudden there was this light, a great big blinding light and then everything went dark. next thing I know my location is Traken, the fallen empire. fallen to the hands of The Master. We won't have to worry about him, he has been digested by the eye of harmony in the TARDIS.  
First Doctor: Finally someone with a different story, sounds to make like you fainted young chap. How long ago did you regenerate?  
Eighth Doctor: I'm not entirely sure I think it was about (mumbles gibberish)  
First Doctor: Come Again?

The Eighth Doctor looked pale and unsteady, he had fainted. River Song lunged in and caught the Eighth Doctor preventing him from hitting his head against and solid objects and the floor.

River Song: Oh sweetie you're not ready to explore yet, you must rest.  
First Doctor: Utterly useless the lot of you. He should be resting in the zero room or at least lying down in a warm suitable environment. He's probably high of his head on regeneration energy.

The Eleventh Doctor looked disappointed. River Song noticed.

River Song: You better not be jealous.  
Eleventh Doctor: Erm, no, no not at all!

The Eleventh Doctor Was Blushing.

Thirteenth Doctor: So then, four Doctors. One time. One place. It sounds to me like an adventure. What could go wrong? Oh but I must finish my tea and biscuits first. I love tea and biscuits. My favorite.  
First Doctor: *sigh*

End Of Part 1


End file.
